Other side
by TaecZy
Summary: the other side of Oh ha ni. this is supposed to be the "homework" but i changed it and i hope you like it please read it and review. sorry if short
1. Homework

**i don't own playful kiss**

**anneyonghaseyo! this is my first ever fanfic and i hope you like it. please go easy on me, sorry for my mistakes i tried hard... Enjoy**

Ha ni is now a nurse and Seung jo is well a doctor. They have twins. A daughter named Hae na and a son named Hye sung. Ha ni is on day off and helping her twins do their homeworks. "waaaa ottuke! I can't figure this problem out" ha ni said. "But mom this homework is due tomorrow and this homework is advance for us" Hye sung said. "aand it's already past our bed time" Hae na said while scratching her eyes and yawning. "uhhh let's wait until your father comes home I'm really really sorry your mother is not really smart" ha ni said ashamed. "Okay let's go to the other numbers we skipped" ha ni said. "Mom we've been over this for hundreds of time. Where is everybody ? "Hae na asked. "They have an outing thay will be here tomorrow... I guess" Ha ni replied. "can we just call dad?" hye sung suggested. "he might be busy don't worry his shift is over now he'll be home any minute now" ha ni replied. Finally the door went open and comes Seun jo. The twins hugged him. "finally we can answer these problems and go to sleep" hye sung said. "what's the problem?" seun jo asked. "we can't solve these problems mom don't know how too." Hae na replied. "let me see… well it's kinda easy (begins lecturing seung jo started. They were done answering the problems and the twins went up and sleep. "Dummy" seun jo said to ha ni. "Hey!" ha ni shouted. "c'mon let's get some sleep" seun jo said. They kissed each other good night and went to sleep.

**sorry if short)**


	2. Ignoring

Ha ni woke up early to prepare breakfast for the twins and of course her husband. After eating, seung jo went upstairs to take a bath while the twins were checking their things and ha ni washing the dishes. When the twins and ha ni was ready seung jo is changing his clothes now. She noticed the keys of the car in the key rack and she heard footsteps coming closer so She grabbed it as quietly and quickly as she could.

She ran towards the gate where the twins were waiting for their parents. She got in the car and so did the twins. She started the car and then when she was ready to drive when someone knocked on her window. It was seung jo. Seung jo signaled her to open the window. "Yah! Are you trying to kill the twins?" seung jo said while staring at her with disgust. "ani-"ha ni was cut by seung jo "you know you are not good at driving. You did the exam 18 times but you still don't know how to turn left and right". " but I practiced" ha ni said with her pouted lips."get out" seung jo said calmly. Ha ni got out of the car and in the passenger's seat with her arms crossed and pouted lips.

The time while seung jo is driving everyone was quiet. Seung jo dropped the kids to school "study well" was all ha ni said.

The couple were now at the parking lot of the hospital "I'm going to take the night shift too so you go fetch the twins after your shift. Arasso?" seung jo said. Ha ni just nodded her head and walked to the hospital. At lunch break, ha ni went to the canteen to eat with her hubby she got over the driving thing.

She went to the canteen and found seung jo with some doctors and beautiful nurses around him while they were eating with him. "seung jo" ha ni shouted. She pointed out the lunchbox but seung jo just continued talking to the doctors and nurses. Ha ni felt sad and the same time jealous. She picked up the twins and they commuted. At home, the twins were playing with a magnet and a metal ball then she realized something.

What did she realize?


	3. Realization

The twins were playing with magnets. She realized something

She realized that she was the metal ball and seung jo was the magnet. She keeps on following and be attracted to him. She grabbed a pen and paper and started to write this:

Operation magnet and metal

By; Oh Ha Ni

Goal: Let seung jo be the metal ball and I'm the magnet.

How:

Don't make breakfast for him (only breakfast ^_^)

Ignore him in the hospital

Talk to handsome doctors like dr. lee 3

Give him the cold shoulder

Practice how to drive so he will know I improved

Be a better mother

Make him jealous

Annoy him even more

Ha ni's pov:

Ha! Seung jo let's see if you don't come back to me. But how long can I keep this up maybe a week? Month? Year? Ani, if it will take a year we'll be bound to separate so I'll take it for a month or 2. Seung jo get ready for the other side of oh ha ni. She smiled at herself. She noticed that the twins were staring at her with cofused faces so she just smiled."omma we are done with our school works can i ride bike with my friend?" hye seung asked. "Dae, just be careful and be here at dinner arasso?" ha ni said. "dae anneyong" "anneyong"


	4. Plan in action

It was time to make breakfast I said to myself. Since it's a weekend I woke up at around 8am and I started my plan. I did the first one "don't cook breakfast for seung jo" that's why I didn't woke up early. Seung jo's shift is at the morning and mine was at night so we can't see each other. My plan is working the schedule of our shifts are working with me. I always bring seung jo lunch but now I don't because of the plan besides he can buy food in the canteen with his beautiful nurses.

I saw him ready to go to work. I looked at my calendar"oh I have a date with dr. lee today. Since I'm nightshift and he has the night shift too it would be perfect. What should I wear… maybe I'll buy a new dress I'll take with me hae na to go shopping." I said out loud so seung jo can hear me. Seung jo stopped walking when he heard the words "date with dr. lee" then he started walking again to the door. He got out and I watched him from the window start his car and drove away. Asssa! My plan is really working. "hae na can you go with me to the mall to buy a dress" I asked my daughter. "Oh omma that's perfect because I'm planning to bake some cookies but I don't have the ingredients" hae na said happily and went upstairs to change. "hye seung would you like to come too?" I asked my son. He refused to go and instead asked me if he could play with his friends. "When you go out lock the door and bring your keys with you okay?" he just nodded his head and continued playing his ipad.

After picking out some dresses, we go to the supermarket for the ingredients needed for hae na's cookies. Since hye seung isn't back yet I helped hae na make the cookies. Just in time for seung jo's shift is over. So I took a bath and readied myself for my shift. I just hid the dress at my cabinet. I can't wear that with dr. lee I will wear it for a date with seung jo after this plan is over.

Seung jo came in and the twins hugged him and I of course did nothing but I really like to hug him too but that will show that I'm weak so I just bid my goodbyes to the twins and head out. I used omma's car to work and can you believe it I got to the hospital safe and sound. Ha! Who says I can't turn left and right seung jo does. Oh yes I'm improving. I sticked out my tounge to the picture (seung jo) in my phone. You'll need me seung jo you can't resist oh ha ni's charm. I proceed to the hospital with a very big smile on my face.


	5. Flashbacks

After 15 days... Ha ni's pov Still holding on thr plan. Now he is really annoyed. Seung jo's pov I was seating in my office at home. Since ha ni has the day shift and the twins are at school. Oh ha ni is really annoying this days. Like everytime we have breakfast. Flashback Ha ni served a plate of bacon and two eggs to the twins and herself and mine was an empty plate. I noticed that she didnt put any food on my plate. " yah oh ha ni Where is mine?" i asked. She got my plate and she went to the fridge and got the pack of bacon and two eggs. She put it on the plate and served it to me. I gave her a confused look. I said "wae?". " smart persons know how to cook. You're a smart right? Cook it yourself" ha ni said and she continued eating and the teins started laughing. So i cooked my breakfast. End of flashback Now every breakfast i have raw foods on my plate. She's always doing this to me and everytime she has the day shift and i have the night shift. So i will arrive at the house around 5:00am and when i lay down at the bed and started closing my eyes ha ni 's stupid alarm goes on. So i start to wake her up so she could stop that alarm so i can get some sleep. But no she waits for it to snooze for five minutes. After she snooze it for five minutes i got some sleep and after five minutes i would hear that stupid alarm again and that's the time she will wake up and do what she does. I can't sleep anymore so i just read sone books and read my way to sleep and wake up really late. Sometimes i wake up when it's my turn to work so i got some tardiness so i work overtime to the times i was late for work. She also have these dates with dr. Lee.. He is smart,handsome, and really nice. All the girl nurses wants to be partnered withhim. Im sure ha ni likes these types of boys. I dont even bother watching their dates becaus im not that kind of person. "ahhhhh! Oh ha ni wae?". i shouted 


	6. Happy now?

After 1 month... Normal pov The kids were still sleeping. Ha ni and seung jo has the day shift today. It was a fine saturday and as usual they were cooking their own breakfasts after eating they took a bath (of course not together in the bathroom). Ha ni was the first person to come down the stairs next was seung jo. Ha ni's pov When i was about to leave someone grabbed my wrist. I looked at his hand and at his face."wae?" seung jo asked. "wae mwo?" i asked pretending to not know what seung jo was talking about. "why are you acting like this?". "acting like what?". "Acting like you dont care" "Dont care about what?" I tried to make seung jo let go of my hand and i ran towards the door. I felt some tears rolling down my cheeks. While i was running i figured out that the prodigy baek seung jo did not know anything about my plan or does he? When i was about to reach the handle of the door baek seung jo pulled me and hugged me. "miyane" "For what?" "Im sorry for being cold to you. I know what youre doing your giving me the taste of my own medicine. I miss you so much" I pulled away from the hug and wiped my tears away. "baek seung jo you miss me?" he nodded his head. I got to the window and shouted "baek seung jo,the prodigy, misses me and is jealous of dr. Lee. Asssa!". "shhhh!" seung jo said. I hugged him again and showed him the paper where my plan was written. "oh ha ni, youre secretly smart" baek seung jo said and hugged me again. He pulled away from the hug and said "kaja" he tried to find his keys in his pocket "it was here a second ago". "here it is" i said while swaying the keys "give it to me" "ani!" I ran outside ang got in the car. Seung jo who have no choice go inside the car and put on his seatbelt. " do you really know how to drive?" seung jo asked. "dae" i replied and started the car. We arrived at the hospital safe. We got out of the car and seung jo went to me i leaned on the car and he was moving closer. He put his hand on the car and kissed me just like our first kiss. "merong" i said to him. He just laughed and kissed again. " so that means i cant be cold anymore?" seung jo asked. "ani, it wont be fun, just know when its the right time to be cold. Arasso?" i said. "dae" then he held my hand as we were walking to the hospital's entrance "would you stop dating dr. Lee" seung jo said. I just nodded my head. "nurse So, let me be partnered with oh ha ni today" seung jo said and nurse So just nodded and she smiled at me and showed me an "okay" sign " kamsamnida" i said while waving to her and i squeezed seung jo's hand and we got to work. *i wrote at the bottom of the paper " mission accomplished. I checked the "one month" and kept it inside my drawer in my desk in the hospital. 


End file.
